Love thy Enemy
by Kaia Akari
Summary: Sometimes family secrets don't stay buried. Sometimes the person you love could be the most dangerous. Sometimes it's just right to love thy enemy...or is it deadly?
1. Prologue

**Love thy Enemy**

**By Kaia Akari  
**

Prologue-

For as long as Kaia Akari could remember, Konohagakure had never been so still as that night. There were no crickets, no breeze, no sound from the village. She hardly was ever frighten of silence, but this kind of silence, was the silence of death. It was so quiet that even her easy breathing sounded loud. She looked over her shoulder at the several houses behind her and saw that several windows were lit up with yellow lights.

She sighed as she stared back towards Konoha that shone brightly with the village's light.

"Kaia?" the deep voice of her father brought her back into reality. "Is something the matter, child?"

"No father." she said standing up and bowed slightly out of respect for the leader of the Akari clan. "I just came out here to get a breather…it's quiet tonight…too quiet."  
" Ah yes." said Li Akari with a nod, "But tomorrow is the first day of spring. The night before spring is usually quiet to let plants, trees, and animals, prepare for a busy season. It's when everything thrives in Nature's goodness."  
Kaia looked at her father. "Father…do you think…"

She looked down ashamed of herself.

"Do I think what, child?"

" Well…it's really hard to ask you, father, but…"  
" Yes?"  
" Do you think I can go to the village tomorrow morning?" she asked and Li looked at her. "I-I've never been to the village before…"

Li looked at his only daughter, the same resemblance of her mother, Miyabi. The same dark brown eyes, the long brown hair, the same dimples, the same attitude towards life. The only thing that resembled him was the determination to be the best in what she did best: Assassinate people.  
She had his stubbornness to become the best and the best she had become.

At only thirteen years of age, she had become a lethal weapon that was used in combat. Something that he had trained her since she had started to learn to walk at such a young age.

"Yes." he said and she looked at him, trying not to look surprised. "Yes. It's time that you became the teenager you are."

For the first time in a long time, Kaia threw her arms around her father's neck and thanked him.

**- Sometime After Midnight- **

The sound of broken glass and screams woke Kaia up. She sat up, pulling her kunai out from underneath her pillow. She stepped out in the hall and edged closer to the hall window and nearly gasped out loud. The entire Akari compound was engulfed in flames. She frowned and hurried out.

She ran outside, tripped over one of the many bodies on the ground and crashed to the ground. Pushing herself up, she realized that she had tripped over the body of her 4 year old cousin, whom she baby-sat when she wanted to feel like a teenager.

"Maya…" whispered Kaia, her eyes were wide as she stared at the little girl. She pushed herself up and tried to look around past the flames, but the smoke coming from the fire made her eyes water. She stood up and tried to run past the fire as she noticed more and more of her family laying in the streets dead. "Father! W-Where are you?"  
She saw a figure in the distance and her mouth fell open. She started to run towards it when something hit her hard on the back of the head and she fell to her knees. She stretched out her arm towards the figure as darkness surrendered her.  
" Father…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Love thy Enemy  
Chapter 1**

The sun shone brightly on four girls as they traveled down a well worn path.  
Each girl carried a heavy backpack as they struggled through the rare heat wave.  
" Grr…" muttered 15 year old Kai Johji, "Why the hell are we doing this again? It's too freaking hot."  
Her short brown hair was pulled in a bun, to stay cool as sweat slid down her temples. Her dark brown eyes squinted in the bright sunlight. She tugged at her white tank top and blew air down the front to stay cool. She let go after a hopeless attempt and wiped her sweaty hands on her white shorts.  
" You know that the temple sent us." said 18 year old Sakura Ai. "We must not upset the gods."  
She pulled her short hair up in a midway ponytail and sighed, closing her eyes as she tilted her chin towards the sun. Her dark red tank top had dark sweat stains on it as she fanned her left hand to stay cool. She tugged at her red cotton shorts that were sticking to her skin.  
" So where are we anyhow?" asked 16 year old Aeyuki Kuroshima, who's black curly hair were in braided pigtails and were on the fritz due to the humidity and heat. " Kaia? Yoo-hoo! Where are we Kaia?"  
17 year old Kaia Akari looked up from the book she was reading and stared at Aeyuki, puzzled.  
"What?" she asked putting the book in her black backpack as sweat ran down her arms. She was wearing a blue tank top with blue shorts and dark blue sneakers. Her long dark brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun.  
"Where are we?" asked Aeyuki impatiently as Kaia slung on her backpack.  
"Oh! Um, Somewhere in, um, um, I think, um, I think it's Kirigakure." said Kaia sheepishly looking at the map she had pulled out of her backpack pocket. "WAIT-I mean Hold on! We are in…Konohagakure."  
"Are you sure?" asked Sakura, already annoyed with the younger girls.  
"Yup," said Kaia squinting her dark brown eyes to look at a sign that was far away. " I think that's what that sign says."  
Kai looked away from Kaia and strained her eyes.

"Y-Yeah…Konohagakure."  
" How did I get this messed up?" asked Kaia

"Well, you know…" said Aeyuki sweetly then she whacked her on the arm. " BY NOT PAYING ATTENTION! YOU'RE ALWAYS IN LA LA LAND AND YO-"  
" Give me the book, Kaia." Said Sakura quietly and just as quietly was handed the book. She threw it on the ground and proceeded to stomp on it. " NO more reading for you!"  
Aeyuki and Kai looked at Sakura going crazy.  
" I wonder if she realizes that's one of her own books." Muttered Kai to Aeyuki, who opened her mouth to say something. " Don't do it if you want to live."  
Aeyuki looked from Sakura, to Kai and closed her mouth.  
" Any more questions?" said Sakura trying to catch her breath. Kaia looked at her, then at the book laying on the ground all tattered, then back at her.

"Uh…" said Kaia and shook her head and continued walking.

Kai and Aeyuki hurried up to her leaving Sakura glaring after them.  
Sakura glared after them then she sighed as she leaned down to pick up the book when she noticed that she had destroyed her own property.   
"ARRRRRRGH!" 

The other girls heard that and stopped walking and cautiously looked over their shoulders to see murder in their friends eyes.  
" AIIIIE!" they yelled and started to run as Sakura chased them.

" W-wait…" said Aeyuki breathless trying to catch her breath. " Why are we running? It's not our book."  
" But it's Kaia's fault." Said Kai patting Kaia on the head roughly.

" No it's not." Said Kaia making a face. " It's her's. She's the one who gave me the book to read while we travel around like idiots in temperatures of 130."  
"Hee hee…oh yeeah…" said Sakura sheepishly then whacked her on the back of the head. " WE'RE NOT IDIOTS!"

"Owww…" muttered Kaia as they reached the gates to Konoha. " Aeyuki-chan! Sakura-dobe's being mean to me!"  
"SAKURA-DOBE?!" yelled Sakura and got held back by Kai " WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOBE, YOU CHIBI!" 


End file.
